wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130128204822/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130202040416
@TLMB: It's fine! And sure! :) Candace: *sticks her head out the window* WHATEVER YOU GUYS ARE DOING, YOU ARE SO BUSTED!!! Mr. Fletcher: Ah, Candace? You do realize we are just shoveling the driveway, right? Candace: Well.... Those two random people using sparkly clouds to shovel the driveway for them are so busted then!! ...Wait, I don't even know them. Ugh! I'm going to go call Stacy! *storms off* Phineas: Ohhhkaaay. Mr. Fletcher: What was that all about? Ferb: She does have the tendency to overreact. Mr. Fletcher: Ah. I see. Me: *is experimenting with Author Powers* Okay, and... Poof! Awesome, a rubber duck! Candace: *sticks her head out the window in her room* Hey, by any chance can you make an official silver limited-edition Ducky Momo toy? *hopeful look* Me: Maaaybe... *snaps fingers and toy duck appears* Ta-da! *tosses it up to Candace* Candace: *squeals and hugs it* :D Awesome!!!!!! ...I mean, that's, you know... cool. Thanks! *rushes off to call Stacy* wgf: Maybe we should see how WordGirl and the others are doing... Me: Good idea! *snaps fingers and a giant yo-yo appears* wgf: O.o Uh... Me: Yeah, just in case you're wondering, that has nothing to do with anything. Narrator? Narrator: What? Me: Uh... narrate? Narrator: Oh! Right, sorry. Ahem... Meanwhile, at— *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!* *we appear there* Dory: *scampers out of kitchen excitedly* You guys!!! Having legs is so much FUN!!! :D Anyways, guess what? There's this thing in the kitchen, and it's cold inside and it has like a LOT of food in it! I accidentally triggered an old saying, but it was still totally COOL! :D WG: Okay, what? Dory: Hm? DTB: Just forget it. DD: No, I think I know what she's talking about. You spilled that jug of milk, didn't you?! Dory: Oh! Yeah! Thanks for reminding me! ...Is that a bad thing? DD: Well, milk does get pretty sticky, but since I currently can't do anything about it, I guess you're okay for now. Dory: Oh goodie! *spins around happily* ...Hey, where's Perry? DTB: How should I know?! Dory: Because! ^^ DTB: *facesmash* If I miss that meeting because of this... :( Narrator: Hey, now it's raining omelets and broccoli outside! WG, DTB, DD, and Dory: O.o Me: *sings* This could possibly be the weirdest day ever! Dory: Well I think it's kinda cool! *scurries outside* WG: *facepalms* You authors keep an eye on her. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, is there any way to reverse the effects of those rays? DD: Maaaybe... But I won't tell! Not unless you untie me, AND go get me a strawberry smoothie. WG: Okaaay...? *does both in two seconds* There. DD: Wow, you're fast! *sips smoothie* DTB: *is sarcastic* Ya think? :/ Dory: *outside* Whoo! This is so amazing! :D DD: Why, what is it? Dory: These omelets have CHEESE in them! 8D It's just so... so... so... I'm at a loss for words! WG: Amazing, stupendous, spectacular, astonishing, impressive, superlative? Dory: Kinda......Oh! I remembered the word for it? Me and wgf: What? Dory: ...Cheesy... *is eating one* :D (anyone wanna continue? ~TLM